Between Two Points
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: In the back of her mind, she knows she risks losing everything. But the rush of air that fills her lungs and the adrenaline that courses through her veins makes her forget everything else.


_Loosely follows the events and timeline following from 5.04 onwards. Set into the future of season 5. Call it an aberration if you like. The title comes from Between Two Points (Feat. Swan) by The Glitch Mob._

* * *

Being with him is like breathing in air. She gulps for the very breaths that fill her. She never felt this way about Peter and she knows she never will.

She gasps as his mouth moves against her neck. His lips ghosting across her pulse point as her head falls back and her eyes fall shut.

"You drive me crazy." He mumbles against her skin and a carefree laugh slips so easily from her lips.

She finds that every time she's with him. She left gulping harder than the last time before.  
In the back of her mind, she knows she risks losing everything. But the rush of air that fills her lungs and the adrenaline that courses through her veins makes her forget everything else.

She gasps as he lifts her up just slightly. Just enough to heighten her already pleasured state. His hand gripping her thigh firmly, enough to leave a bruise and never mind that she probably won't walk properly for at least a week.

"Will." She gasps his name and his lust filled eyes meet hers.

"Want me to stop?" He teases, but with just a hint of concern. Despite everything they've been through and then some. He's not a complete ass and she knows he won't push her if this isn't what she wants.

"Don' ." She breathes as her eyes glaze over just slightly. Her breathing slightly more rapid.

"I won't." He whispers against her ear and she knows he's not talking about the moment they're in right now.

She's just as much his oxygen as he is hers. They both know it. It's why she came to him one night. Even after everything that had happened between them. Even after she left and he pushed her out. Even after the bitterness, anger and regret. He couldn't hate someone that he'd never stopped loving. He knows that their relationship is complicated at best and he knows it may never get easier. He knows she feels obligated and torn. Between the life she used to have and a life she never had.

"Will." She gasps, as he pushes just a little deeper inside her.

"I want you with me." He whispers. "Look at me Alicia." He says with a gruffness that catches her attention. She knows part of him has changed. He isn't quite the same anymore. He's harsher, rougher and far more ruthless than he was before.

Her eyes never leave his as he pushes harshly into her and hitches her legs even higher. A strangled gasp almost slips from her lips, as his mouth covers her in a harsh and bruising kiss.

When he pulls back and for the briefest moment, she sees the tenderness she's missed. But it's fleeting.

"With me Alicia." He says against her ear and she can't help but comply. Power-play was never a part of their relationship before. But somehow she craves it more then she did before.

His hands move up her thigh and without warning he grips her, causing her to fall against him. The jolt causes a completely unexpected sensation and hits her like a wave.

"Oh..."She gasps as he does it yet again and again until she's blinded and can no longer think straight. But she never stops looking at him and when she finally gets her sweet release he's with her all the way.

They never talk about what happens next. Granted, the last time this happened he was her boss. But things are different now. They are on opposite sides. She at Florrick/Agos and Associates and him at Lockhart/Gardner. But it's not that simple. For now they take what they need and nothing more.

He places his hand against her cheek as he kisses her and for a moment she gives in. But quickly he pulls away. She runs her hand against his face and catches his eyes. She's almost shocked at the raw emotions she sees. But he doesn't say anything and nor does she. He slowly pulls out of her and steps back. She takes a moment to compose herself and finds herself gasping slightly for breathing. When the air fills her lungs and she can breathe normally again. She knows it's him who she craves, even more than the air that fills her lungs.

* * *

_I had intended on writing another Diane-centric story. But my muse is a mysterious thing._


End file.
